Varian
Varian is a major antagonist. He is voiced by Jeremy Jordan. about Characteristics: short, slender, dark skin, blue eyes, black hair with blue stripe, freckles, cute, handsome, evil, intelligent, sly, cunning, vengeful, clumsy, comedic, sarcastic, sadistic, cares about his people, desires respect and approval animated age: 14 toon years old Real age: 2 real year comes from: Tangled/Rapunzel's tangled adventure race: traditionally-animated subrace: negative character species: human occupation: alchemist nationality: American religion: Christian family: Ruddiger (pet); Quirin (father) relationships: * Crona: They met shortly after Varian got a job as a scientist in Antagonistan. At first their relationships was entirely platonic, until the events in the episode Laboratory space, where Crona comforts Varian, after his confrontation with the Gangreen gang. Since then, the young alchemist has been in love with her. * the Lobe, Professor Venomous, Obake and dr.Doofenshmirtz: They act as Varian's mentors in the laboratory. Most of the time they both treat the young man with patience and respect, and often offer him advice when he feels upset. * the Horned king: At first, the Horned king did not believe that Varian was capable of being useful to him, but he decided to give him a chance to prove himself. After the boy showed what he is capable of, the king agreed to let Varian serve him, but only if the latter remains loyal. * Toffee: Toffee was the first one who gave Varian a chance and because of this, the short alchemist respects him. Varian sees him as someone he wants to impress and is very loyal and obedient to him. He often comes to the majordomo for advice, namely in cases when he was bullied by the Gangreen gang. * Trina: The two became close friends in the episode Laboratory space. Varian sometimes seeks Trina's advice for making Crona fall in love with him, and although he usually fails, he still trusts Trina and appreciates her help, without knowing that the robot has a crush on him. Trina cares about Varian, evident by the fact that she always defends him from the Gangreen gang. * Death the Kid: Being the one who receives Crona's affection, Varian sees Kid as rival. * Jack Spicer: The two boys became colleagues and partners ever since Varian arrived in Antagonistan. At first Jack did not approve working with Varian, but in time he became more tolerant of this partnership. * the Gangreen gang: In the episode Laboratory space, he becomes the Gangreen gang's favorite victim for bullying. They mock or insult him, usually calling him a "nerd", or steal his belongings. Sometimes, the harassment becomes physical. Varian hates the way they treat him, but he does not allow this to distract him from hard work, in order to achieve his goals. * Snake: In the episode Jab they met, Varian witnesses Snake being humiliated in public, but instead of using the opportunity to mock him, he follows him, in order to make sure that the green-skinned man is okay. He finds Snake beside a tree and feeling sympathy for him, he starts a conversation, in which he finds out that deep down, the guy who bullies him regularly is actually very insecure. From this moment on, Varian starts to see Snake in a different light, to the point that the two teenagers eventually became friends. trivia: * He makes his debut in the episode Varian takes Antagonistan where he is also the main character. * He is similar to Hiro Hamada. * His major roles are in the episodes Varian takes Antagonistan and Laboratory space * Due to being an alchemist, he disbelieves in any real supernatural activities. * He has a habit of naming his inventions after toons he admires. Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Traditionally-animated characters Category:Male characters Category:Animated humans Category:Teenagers Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Citizens of Antagonistan Category:Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Americans Category:Sons